


Soldiers Conversations

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Campfire, Day 14, Dialogue-Only, Fire, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre Rebels Season 2 Episode 3, The Lost Commanders, Whumptober, is something burning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Gregor has some revelations with Rex and Wolffe.
Relationships: CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5576-39 | Gregor & CT-7576 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Bug's Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Soldiers Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Whumptober Day 14, Is Something Burning?
> 
> This day was actually pretty hard to write for, because I didn't want to do the usual burning/branding on someone, I don't think I could stomach it. So here's some brotherly psychy whump. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

“Y’know, I thought that I’d be long gone before the Clone War ended, much less live past it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Gregor?”

“Well, It’s just, it’s not like they thought I was still alive after the Battle of Sarrish, and neither of you even knew me.” 

“We knew you were a brother though.” 

“Yeah, exactly. Wolffe’s right. Being brothers is enough for us. We’ve lost enough.” 

“But that's just it, Rex. We’re  _ just _ brothers, not brothers in arms.”

“What’re you going on about?” 

“Neither of you knew that I went through!” 

“We went through worse!” 

“Wolffe, calm down. Gregor, he didn’t mean that.”

“Of course he did!” 

“Gregor, no he didn’t! Come back, Soldier!” 

“ _ You can’t order me around, Captain.” _


End file.
